Mutual
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: "I'll go if he goes." Levy loves Gajeel. Gajeel loves Levy. Now it's just a matter of getting them together, and it's up to the one person who knows about their mutual feelings: Lucy. This calls for a trip to the beach. -Gale*Oneshot*


**A GaLe oneshot, because I was dying to write one as of late. I changed my writing style a bit, so this might be weird. Maybe it's not, though. *****crosses fingers***** I hope you like it and be sure to R&R! (Please?)**

* * *

"I hate sunlight. And sand. And the ocean. And beaches. I really hate beaches." Gajeel was completely serious. Lucy had suggested that everyone go to the beach at her vacation home and tasked her boyfriend with the practically impossible task of convincing Gajeel to come. Gajeel was definitely not open to the idea.

"What kind of weirdo hates beaches?!" Natsu demanded.

"Me," Gajeel answered with a glare. Natsu frowned as Gajeel loomed over him menacingly. "You got something to say."

Natsu's shoulders sagged, "You're hard to convince."

Just then, Lucy walked down the hallway. She caught sight of the disappointed looking Natsu and the annoyed looking Gajeel and immediately understood what was happening. She walked up to them.

"Natsu, no luck?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded, "This guy is really stubborn."

Lucy's heart sank. Levy, Lucy's best friend, had said that she'd only go to the beach if a certain someone was also coming; she'd apparently just gotten a new book she wanted to bury her nose in. Lucy really wanted everyone to come, including Levy and Gajeel. Unfortunately for her, the only way for that to happen was to convince Gajeel. On the other hand, Lucy _did _know something that might change the situation a bit.

"Gajeel, are you sure you don't want to come?" Lucy asked knowingly. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, awaiting his answer.

Gajeel grimaced and crossed his strong arms over his chest, "Damn sure."

"_Really_?" Lucy asked, leaning forward with a sly smirk.

"What are you getting at, Luce?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"Well, it's just that Levy is going to be there, and I'm sure that she'll be lonely if-" Gajeel covered Lucy's mouth with his hand and glared at her.

Natsu looked between the two of them, confused, "If what?"

Gajeel spoke up before Lucy could, "If nothing. I'll go, ok! Damnit! Pushy…" With that he stalked off. Lucy smiled triumphantly.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lucy grinned and planted a quick kiss on Natsu's lips, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy left Natsu there, standing in the hallway, blushing crazily.

* * *

The car was supposed to arrive soon. Lucy was silently hoping that the boys would hurry up. It was almost time to go and they still hadn't arrived. She was starting to worry that they'd wimped out. "So you _did _say that they were coming, right?" Levy asked.

"They are coming!" Lucy insisted, defending her word, "Just…late."

Levy frowned, "Ok."

"You want to see him?" Lucy asked as she stared at her friend.

Levy's cheeks turned a subtle pink, "Maybe."

"You did say, 'I'll go if he goes,' Levy," Lucy pointed out.

The dwarfish girl playfully swatted at her friends arm, "I told you not to repeat that! It's really embarrassing!"

"Too late," Lucy replied with a giggle. Just then, there was a flurry of footsteps and Natsu ran up to join them.

"Sorry, Luce! Are we too late?" he asked, his eyes frantic.

Lucy smiled and took one of the bags Natsu was holding, "Late, but not _too _late."

Natsu's shoulder relaxed, "Oh, ok. Good."

"Speaking of which, why _were _you late," Lucy asked, a bit annoyed.

"Gajeel was having second thoughts," Natsu said, gesturing to the guy who was dragging his feet slowly towards their group.

Lucy peered past her boyfriend to see Gajeel, who was looking sleepy and annoyed. Lucy walked over to him, "You'll see. It'll be worth it." She _did_ have big plans for this trip, after all. Gajeel just glared at her and walked past. He came to a sudden stop when he spotted Levy standing by the car, which had just pulled up.

They stared at each other for a moment and then both looked away, their faces a reddish tint. Lucy smiled to herself at how adorable the two were and then ushered everyone into the car. She sat next to Natsu, of course, which meant that Levy and Gajeel had to sit next to each other. Lucy smiled as they awkwardly climbed into the car and avoided looking at each other. She leaned against Natsu's shoulder and said, "It's a long ride and I'm tired; I'm going to sleep. You should sleep too, Natsu."

Natsu grinned, "Ok." He secretly looked at Lucy's face for a few moments, soaking in her cuteness, before he too shut his eyes.

The car was left in silence. Levy occasionally dared to look at Gajeel. Each time, she saw him staring out the window in the same position. He looked like he was deep in thought. She wondered if he'd actually wanted to come or if Lucy's had somehow managed to black mail him into coming. She hoped it was the first.

"Ga-Gajeel," Levy said quietly so as not to wake the others.

Gajeel startled and looked at her, "Huh?" A lock of his dark hair fell over one of his eyes and he blew it out of his face with a short puff. She held her knees close to her chest.

"Are you annoyed?" Levy asked shyly.

"About what?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"About…coming with us. Would you rather not?" Levy asked, looking up at her crush.

Gajeel blinked and Levy started to panic. Did he actually not want to come? Did he really dislike this that much? Gajeel frowned. He then looked away, staring out the window again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to come," he mumbled, the gentleness of his voice surprising Levy. She couldn't help but smile at his words; her heart quickened.

"Good," she said, looking out her own window.

* * *

"Talk to him," Lucy said.

"I can't do that!" Levy practically shouted.

Lucy laughed, "Careful or he'll hear you!"

Levy's eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing to where Gajeel was sitting. He hadn't even looked up. Levy let out a sigh of relief.

"Luuuccyyyy!" Natsu complained from the water.

"One minute, jeez!" Lucy yelled back. Natsu pouted because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Lucy.

"Talk to him or I will!" Lucy threatened.

Levy froze and looked up at her friend, hugging herself for comfort, "You wouldn't. You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone else! Especially not him!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I would." She started walking towards Gajeel determinedly, but Levy grabbed her arm.

"Ok, wait! I'll go! Just…don't tell him, ok?" Levy said as she started walking towards Gajeel. Lucy nodded and watched her friend go. Now that _that _business was done, she could get back to Natsu.

Levy sat down, her legs crossed under her, on the towel that Gajeel was lounging on. He stared at her, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied without looking at him.

Gajeel was silent for a moment before he said, "You're not going into the water?"

Levy frowned, "I'm not really the best swimmer, but I might later."

Gajeel nodded, "I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Levy said. As soon as she'd said that she regretted it.

"Like what?" he asked, amused.

Levy was silent for a moment, "Hmm. I love reading."

"Nope. Knew that."

"Uh, I don't like how small I am."

Gajeel chuckled, "I knew that one also."

"I want to be an editor when I graduate high school," Levy said.

"Already knew that."

"What!? How did you know that one?"

"It seems I know more about you than you think," Gajeel said, shooting her a sideways glance. Levy blushed and looked away. She traced circles in the sand. Gajeel wanted to tell her right then and there that he knew most everything about her, from the way she always twisted her hair around her finger to her dreams and aspirations, but he didn't. He kept that a secret.

"I guess I was wrong," she said quietly.

"I guess you were," was all he said.

"Come swimming, Levy!" Lucy yelled.

Levy stiffened, "Lucy, you know I don't swim well!"

Lucy grinned, "Practice makes perfect, right?" Levy frowned. She looked to Gajeel. He was already looking at her. "What?"

"Aren't you going?" he asked, pointing to the ocean.

Levy propped her chin up on her knees, "I don't think so. I don't like water all that much."

"I'll go if you go," Gajeel said. Levy froze; those words sounded eerily like what she'd said to Lucy. _I'll go if he goes_.

Levy looked away from Gajeel, her face a bit red, "If you say it that way I can't really turn you down." Gajeel stood up and offered his hand for Levy. She took it gratefully and he pulled her to her feet. She brushed the sand off of herself and stepped towards the water. She paused before she kept walking, staring at the water that barely reached her toes with each new wave. Gajeel stopped beside her, "You know, you don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked at him appreciatively, "Thanks, but I can't spend my whole life being afraid of water." She laughed a little and stepped in. Lucy cheered and turned back to Natsu, pushing his head underwater. When Natsu came back up for air she stole a kiss. Levy grinned at them as she waded into the water. She stopped when she was up to her waist.

"They're so good together," Levy said, sighing.

Gajeel frowned, "I think he's too stupid for her."

"Well, Lucy is really smart," Levy pointed out, "And I don't think that's really a problem. One person always has to be smarter in a relationship, right? They're still happy."

Gajeel chuckled. Levy frowned, "What? You think I'm lame?"

"No. It's just that there's this other couple. The girl is _way _smarter than the guy. I was just thinking that maybe there's still some hope for 'em." Levy secretly wished he were talking about the two of them; she didn't know that Gajeel _had _actually been referring to the very same thing she was wishing for.

Levy summoned up her courage and waded a bit farther into the water, just far enough that her feet couldn't touch any longer. She was a bit scared, but she was also determined. Lucy caught sight of her and yelled, "Levy, what are you doing? Don't go that far!"

Levy hadn't realized it, but she'd been drifting. She saw Natsu's eyes go wide as Lucy started swimming at full speed towards her best friend. "Luce!" he yelled. Natsu was obviously worried for his girlfriend, and rightfully so, because the next thing he knew, a huge wave was towering over the girls' heads. He yelled out Lucy's name one last time before their heads disappeared underwater.

"Levy!" Gajeel roared. He dove into the water after her. The two boys searched frantically for a few seconds before they found Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, his voice cracking out of worry. Lucy gasped for air and clung to Natsu who was swimming her back to shore. She was coughing, but she managed to squeak out one sentence, "Gajeel, she's still under!"

Gajeel turned immediately and dove underwater. He swam directly down from where he'd last seen Levy. He was almost to the sandy bottom when he caught up with her. His lungs were already screaming for air when he grabbed onto Levy's frail wrist. He pulled her close to him with his strong arms and kicked back to the surface. He gasped for air and then looked to Levy. He swam over to a rock and pulled himself and Levy's shivering body up.

He slapped her cheek lightly, "Levy. Shrimp!" His voice was desperate as he shook her. Suddenly, she coughed up water and bolted upright. She looked around herself, fear in her eyes. When she felt hands grab onto her, she screamed.

"Easy, Levy! It's just me!" Gajeel said calmly, though he wasn't calm on the inside; he was filled with worry and fear, and he didn't get scared easily. When recognition finally flashed in his eyes, she stared into Gajeel's eyes. Tears sprung up and she whimpered.

"I almost drowned!" she pointed out.

"I noticed! You almost scared me to death!" Gajeel yelled. Levy flinched and stared at him.

"You saved me?" she asked, shivering.

Gajeel just nodded. Levy's teeth were chattering, so he did what he thought would be best. He grabbed onto her tiny body and held her close to him. "Wh-what a-a-are y-ou d-doing?" she stammered, both out of embarrassment and out of cold. Still, she hugged onto his large, well-defined chest.

"Keepin' you warm. I don't want you to catch cold," he mumbled, lifting her up, "Or to almost drown again."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked with her tiny body in his arms until they met up with Natsu and Lucy a ways down the beach. Lucy was shaking in Natsu's arms as well.

"We're going inside," Gajeel grumbled as he walked past the two, heading inside to take care of Levy.

* * *

Levy's teeth were still chattering as Gajeel set her down gently on one of the couches inside, "Th-thanks."

"Sure," Gajeel said, "You should go change. I'll start a fire."

"I can do that!" Natsu said, offering to take on the task of making a fire.

Gajeel nodded, "Then I'll go get some blankets."

Lucy smiled gratefully as he walked past her. She kissed Natsu again quickly and then went to change with Levy. When the girls got to the room, Lucy immediately grabbed Levy. "What happened!?" she demanded.

Levy was confused, "What?"

"What happened with Gajeel? You guys didn't come back for at least five minutes," Lucy said.

"Um, he saved me from drowning," Levy replied as she changed.

Lucy blinked as she did the same, "_And_?"

Levy looked up as she pulled a warm sweater on over her head, "He said that I almost scared him to death and then he kept me warm." Levy smiled at the memory.

Lucy looked disappointed, "Is that all?"  
Levy looked up at her, "What's that mean?"

Lucy finished changing and slumped against the wall, "I think, maybe, you should go out on a limb, Levy. Did I ever tell you how Natsu and I got together?"

Levy nodded, "A thousand and one times, Lucy."

It was too late, though; Lucy had already started telling the story, "I'd never really liked Natsu. I always thought he was just a stupid idiot until he just…kissed me one day. Just like that. He kissed me. After that, he confessed to me as his face turned bright red. I somehow found myself saying yes."

Levy nodded, "Yeah, I know."  
"Why don't you do what Natsu did?" Lucy asked, looking to her friend.

Levy's eyes went wide, "No! Are you serious!? That'd never work!"

"It worked on me, and I couldn't be happier. I love Natsu the most in this world, but I wouldn't have gotten to feel this way if he hadn't taken a risk and told me what he felt."

"You think _I _should do something like _that_?"

"Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go," Lucy recited, pointing a finger at Levy.

Levy smiled, "T.S. Elliot."

"Maybe you should take some advice from Elliot and test your limits?" Lucy suggested as she glided out the door. She called back after herself, "I'll make hot chocolate!"

* * *

Levy soon followed after her friend, sitting down on one of the couches in the living room. She watched patiently as Natsu started the fire. Soon enough, Gajeel joined them downstairs. He handed Levy a warm, soft-looking blanket. She smiled widely and snuggled up in the blanket. She sighed, "Thanks, Gajeel."

"I wasn't just gonna letcha you freeze," he grumbled. Levy hid her grin in the folds of the blanket.

"Luce, are you sure you should be up and about?" Natsu called once the fire had sparked to life. Levy stood up and went to sit in front of the flames. The warmth was more than welcome.

"But I really want hot chocolate!" she yelled back from the other room. Gajeel sat down on one of the couches.

"You should go help 'er," he pointed out.

"I agree," Levy chimed in.

Natsu grinned, "Ok, good idea." With the he disappeared into the kitchen.

There were a few moments of silence before Levy spoke up shyly, "Thanks again from saving me."

Gajeel grinned, "You seriously scared me back there."

She smiled and yawned, curling up in her blanket and lying down in front of the fire, "You called me Shrimp, didn't you?"

Gajeel's eyes went wide, "I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout!"

Levy just smiled and watched him blush, "It's ok, I like it when you call me that."

"You were unconscious!"

"Mmm," she murmured as she shut her eyes, "But I remember." And she would treasure that memory forever. Gajeel watched her as she drifted to sleep in front of the warmth. He stood up and picked up one of the pillows from the couch. He sat beside Levy and tucked the pillow under her head gently so as not to wake her. She mumbled a little, but didn't open her eyes. Those eyes that Gajeel loved so much. He grinned and looked down at her, her sleeping face seemed to glow in the flickering firelight.

He immediately dropped the smile when Lucy came back into the room. She plopped down on one of the couches and pulled on a blanket, "Natsu said that I should go warm up. He wouldn't let me help."

"Shh!" Gajeel hissed.

Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized that Levy was asleep beside him. "Sorry," she whispered. I looked down at her and back up to Lucy. Lucy was smiling evilly. "You really love her, huh?"

"What business is that of yers?" Gajeel growled.

Lucy just smiled, immune to his intimidations, "She's my best friend, you know."

Gajeel just frowned, "Whatever."

"I don't think you'll hurt her, though," Lucy said.

Gajeel looked up, "What makes you so certain."

Lucy just grinned, "Maybe I'll tell you one day." Gajeel just let her answer go, turning back to Levy to make sure she was still asleep. He wanted her to get plenty of rest after what had happened to her earlier. He couldn't imagine how scared she was at that time, and was insanely glad that he'd found her in time. He had no idea what he'd even do without Levy.

"Hot chocolate!" Natsu announced loudly.

Lucy and Gajeel both replied with an angry, "Shhhh!"

Natsu immediately shut up as he set the drinks down on the coffee table. He leaned over Levy and looked at Lucy jokingly. "She wooks wike a widdle baby!" he said in his best 'adorable' voice.

Lucy laughed as quietly as she could and Gajeel couldn't help but smirk. She really did look like a swaddled baby. She was really small for her age, but that was just something else that Gajeel liked about her.

"I'm not a baby," Levy said calmly, her eyes still closed, "And I don't appreciate you calling me small."

"Crap, you were awake?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I woke up when you shouted 'hot chocolate' like a maniac," she said sitting up. Her eyes were still closed. She rubbed her eyes as the blanket fell around her waste. Gajeel looked away, the sheer cuteness almost blinding him. His face lit up.

"Well, you want hot chocolate?" Natsu asked as he went to sit next to Lucy. Levy smiled and nodded, picking up on of the mugs. She dropped a marshmallow into the warm liquid and took a small sip. "Hot," she whispered.

"It usually is," Lucy said with a smirk as she curled up against Natsu.

"Really? I didn't know!" Levy said sarcastically. Gajeel reached forward and took some hot chocolate as well.

"You like hot chocolate?" Levy asked, surprised.

"I like chocolate," Gajeel said, a bit embarrassed to show his soft side in front of the girl he liked.

Levy just smiled to herself, "I didn't know that." This time, she was serious. Still, she was glad that she knew one more thing about Gajeel. _Chocolate, huh?_

* * *

Everyone had decided that they should walk on the beach at sunset. Lucy had walked on that same beach many times and seen her fair share of beautiful sunsets, but no one else had. Well, there was that one time with Natsu. Lucy couldn't help but smile at that memory.

"I think we should split up," Lucy said, intertwining her fingers with Natsu's. She looked up at him and he gave her a puzzled look. "We want some time alone," Lucy said.

"We do?" Natsu asked, blushing a little.

Lucy squeezed his hand tightly and Natsu winced, "We do."

He nodded, "Oh, right! We do!"

With that, they headed off together, leaving a pair of footsteps behind them. Levy watched dreamily as they walked along the water's edge.

"That's nice," she said with a sigh.

"What is?"

"Just…those two," she said, turning to continue walking, "Like I mentioned earlier, they're perfect for each other."

"Whatever you say," Gajeel grumbled.

"Come one, they suit each other so well," Levy repeated.

"But…they're pretty much opposites," Gajeel argued.

"Ah, but that's what you're missing!" Levy said, "That makes them even better for each other. What she's lacking in, he isn't. What he's lacking in, she's not. They fit together like puzzle pieces, making up for each other's weaknesses."

Gajeel was silent for a moment, thinking on that. Out of all the people he knew, he and Levy were the closest to polar opposites. Even Natsu and Lucy had some similarities.

"We don't really have anything in common," Gajeel mumbled.

"Not true," Levy said immediately. He looked at her, surprised.

"What _do _we have in common?" he asked.

She grinned up and him, clasping her hands behind her back, "I like chocolate!"

He smiled, "Good answer."

They walked in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was comfortable for both of them. Levy was thinking the entire time. She really wanted to say something, but she was afraid; she didn't think she could do it. Still, after what seemed like forever, she somehow managed to scrounge up some semblance of courage.

"There is something else that we have in common. Or, at least, I _hope _it's mutual," Levy said quietly. She stopped walking and dug her toes into the sand. She looked forward, facing the sunset. She was a bit scared, to be honest, but she held onto her courage for dear life.

Gajeel stopped walking soon after her and stood next to her. He was confused, but some part of him was stirring wildly. "What's that?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and turned to him, "Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go."

"What?" Gajeel asked, even more confused now.

"T. S. Elliot said that," Levy said quietly, looking up at Gajeel. She immediately grew frustrated at how much taller he was than her. She walked a few steps to her left and leapt up onto a nearby rock. She could now look directly into Gajeel's eyes. He followed after her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was desperately trying to understand why she'd randomly quoted some person he didn't know at a time like that. What he didn't know was that she did it for courage.

"I don't get it. Is that what we have in comm-" Levy had made the leap. She'd gone out on that limb that Lucy had mentioned earlier.

She took Gajeel's face in her hand and kissed him. His eyes went wide in shock. Levy started to panic when he didn't kiss her back. Though she couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were for such a gruff-looking guy, she had to pull away. He wasn't kissing her back. It wasn't mutual. She immediately stopped kissing him and took a small step back. Her face was bright red. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, "Sorry. I guess I was wrong." Well, at least she now knew how far she could go. Stupid T. S. Elliot!

To her surprise, Gajeel's big hands wrapped around her wrists and gently pulled. "Stop! I don't want you to see my face like this!" she said, holding her hands in place.

When Gajeel next spoke, his voice was a mixture of gentle and raw, "Look at me, Shrimp."

Something in his tone made her lower her hands. She saw Gajeel's face, but it wasn't his usual face. He was blushing from the tips of his ears down to his neck. "Don't apologize," he whispered. He then wrapped his arms around her tiny waste and lifted her off the rock. He crushed his lips to hers, yet maintained some semblance of delicacy. He'd noticed that she felt so small in his arms, so fragile, so he was afraid to hurt her. He placed soft kisses up and down her neck, nuzzling her jawline.

"Gajeel," she mumbled. That only spurred him on further. He nibbled on her ear and she laughed. She then did the same to him and he shuddered. When he pulled away, he was still holding her close. Her feet dangled about a foot about the ground. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was really terrified there for a second," she said against his neck.

He buried his face in her hair, which smelled like flowers, "I was just surprised."

"Surprised?" she asked, raising her head, "Why?"

"I didn't think it was mutual until just then," he said.

She smiled shyly, "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

Gajeel frowned at the question, "Don't you know? You're all mine now." Levy blushed wildly.

"Then you're mine also," Levy said, kissing his nose.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked. Gajeel hugged her tighter against his chest, holding her high above the ground now.

"Yeah," he said, turning to look at the sunset and how his girlfriend seemed even more beautiful lit up by the brilliant, pinkish light that reflected off of the ocean.

She got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad it was mutual."

* * *

**I'm drowning in feels right now, and I hope you are too! (I know, I wrote it…I shouldn't be drowning in my own feels…but I am. I just love Gale that much! T^T) Ok, so be sure to R&R. Just a quick review would be awesome! **


End file.
